Lembaran Lawas
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Tak ada yang menyesali setiap kalimat yang baru saja terucap, tertumpah. Ego menguasai, mencipta keyakinan baru kendati harus menoreh luka dalam dan mendesak air mata untuk keluar. Sangkala yang akan mereka sesali kelak.


**A/N:**

Sepenggal kisah nyata, dirangkum dalam cerita, ditambah bumbu paksa, _err_ ya sudahlah.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang saya gunakan dalam cerita ini saya ambil dari Naruto dan Boruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lembaran Lawas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru mobil mewah berwarna putih berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Satu-satunya rumah bergaya tudor di jantung Kota Suna. Pintu mobil terbuka, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang pucat turun dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Sudah pulang?"

Belum sempat mengucap salam, ia lebih dahulu disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik. Rambut yang senada, tersanggul tinggi dan rapi. Kemeja formal dipadu rok _span_ berwarna abu-abu melekat anggun pada postur tubuh yang sempurna.

"Mama, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Selalu seperti ini. Buah hatinya yang telah bertumbuh dewasa, tak pernah membiarkan orang lain untuk menikmati waktu tenang walau hanya sejenak.

"Duduklah dahulu!"

Pemuda itu menurut.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok aku ingin membawa kekasihku ke sini."

Wanita itu, dan pria di sampingnya, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Siapa dia? Apa mama mengenalnya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Tidak, dia teman kampusku, Ma. Anaknya cantik, baik, dan rajin. Meskipun pekerjaan ayahnya hanya buruh pabrik, tetapi gadis ini tidak pernah malu. Ia-"

Selanjutnya, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, tak lagi didengar oleh sang wanita. Pikirannya malah berkelana, pada kejadian silam. Kejadian yang sebenarnya tak ingin lagi ia kenang.

* * *

**Lembaran Lawas**

* * *

Wanita itu tersenyum. Sesekali matanya melirik pada langit yang masih menumpahkan hujan. Kendati sedikit membuat niatnya tertunda, hujan tetaplah menjadi sesuatu yang ia cinta. Menurutnya, deras hujan mampu membawa pergi setiap kesedihan, sehingga hanya tersisa kebahagiaan.

Jemari lentiknya sesekali merapikan kemeja yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Sesekali pula meraih cermin kecil dari dalam tasnya hanya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sudah tampil cantik. Meski sebenarnya tanpa melakukan apa pun, wanita itu selalu cantik.

Cukup lama ia menanti. Namun pegal yang ia rasakan di sepanjang betis tak membuatnya menyerah atau bahkan mengurangi rasa senang yang membuncah. Dadanya terkadang riuh hebat, wajahnya sesaat menampilkan rona merah. Ia bahagia, lantaran hendak bertemu seseorang yang teramat ia rindukan.

"Ino?"

Wanita itu menoleh. Napasnya tercekat saat menatap sosok laki-laki berjaket, dengan tudung yang menutup kepala.

"Ki-Kiba?"

Tuhan, ingatkan diri wanita itu bahwa yang di hadapannya bukanlah sosok malaikat. Pria itu hanya terlalu kuat memiliki daya pikat, bagi wanita itu khususnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Ino mengangguk samar. Ia tidak mau jujur dan mengorbankan suasana menjadi ganjil di antara mereka.

Kiba duduk di depan Ino. Matanya tak henti menatap figur wanita di hadapannya, tak sadar bahwa ada seporsi makanan nyaris dingin di meja.

"Makanlah, sudah sejak tadi aku pesan, mungkin sudah agak dingin."

Kiba tersenyum. Ia merasa geli karena wanita cantik di hadapannya ini tak mau berlama-lama menatap dirinya.

"Terima kasih."

Pria itu menurunkan tudung jaket, menampilkan rambut cokelat tua yang acak-acakan.

"Kau pesan sebanyak ini?" tanya Kiba.

Ino mengangguk, "Iya, kupikir kau akan lapar menempuh perjalanan jauh."

Kiba tertawa hambar.

"Kau menyindirku?"

Ino terkikik geli. Ya, ia memang tengah menyindir pria itu. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia yang datang dari luar kota saja bisa sampai tepat waktu yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu, sedang Kiba yang notabene berada di kota ini, terlambat 2 jam.

"_Hm_?"

Ino mengernyitkan dahi saat Kiba menyodorkan irisan daging ke dekat bibirnya.

"A-apa?"

Kiba menyeringai membuat Ino salah tingkah.

"Makan!"

Suara Kiba tiba-tiba serak dan tatapan matanya berubah sayu. Ino menurut, membuka mulut dan menerima irisan daging yang diulurkan padanya.

Tak lama hingga Kiba menyentuh pipi kirinya. Wajah Ino kian pekat.

"Kamu cantik," puji pria itu dengan senyuman tulus.

"Ka-kamu selalu mengatakan itu, _kan_?"

"Iya, dan aku tidak akan bosan mengatakannya."

Lutut Ino melemas. Ia memalingkan pandangan ke jalan raya.

"Kau sampai kapan di Konoha?" tanya Kiba.

"Hanya dua hari."

Entah kenapa saat menjawab pertanyaan itu, Ino merasa sedih. Teringat pada waktu pertemuannya yang sangat singkat dengan kekasih hati.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita maksimalkan waktu kita berdua," cengir Kiba.

…

"Kau mau bertanya sesuatu?"

Penghujung senja ini keduanya berada di wahana kereta gantung. Menatap keindahan Konoha di malam hari dari ketinggian cukup menciptakan suasana sunyi dan romantis.

"Kenapa kau terlambat tadi?" tanya Ino.

"_Oh_, aku keasyikan membantu Hinata mengerjakan tugasnya."

Dada Ino berdenyut sakit. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kiba seperti tak pernah memperlakukannya khusus. Ia lebih suka membantu teman-temannya ketimbang kekasihnya. Kadang wanita berambut pirang itu ragu, benarkah Kiba mencintainya? Jika iya, mengapa untuk hal seperti tadi saja, ia malah mengutamakan Hinata.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!"

Suara rendah pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu. Aku dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kau sudah tahu itu."

"Ya, dan kau lebih mengutamakan dia yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu dari pada aku yang jelas-jelas kekasihmu."

"Ya Tuhan, Ino! Jangan mulai lagi! Aku tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti ini. Aku memang milikmu, tapi apa dengan itu aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan yang lain?"

Padahal bukan itu maksud Ino. Wanita itu hanya ingin menegaskan batasan bagaimana Kiba harus bersikap, terhadap dirinya dan terhadap teman-temannya.

Ino memilih diam. Berdebat dengan Kiba di saat seperti ini hanya akan menciptakan canggung di antara mereka, dan Ino tidak mau itu terjadi. Bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya bersyukur. Ia tidak mau waktu pertemuan mereka menjadi pertengkaran.

…

"Makan yuk," ajak Ino.

Riang ia menggandeng tangan besar Kiba dan menariknya seolah perdebatan di atas kereta gantung tadi tak pernah terjadi.

"Mau makan di mana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Ino memilih kedai takoyaki di dekat gerbang keluar. Selain tempatnya yang menarik, mereka bisa melihat ke arah taman bermain.

"Aku merasa tidak enak padamu," kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi heran, "Kenapa?"

Kiba menghela napas dalam, "Ya, setiap kita pergi berdua, selalu kau yang membayar. Kadang untuk keperluanku saja kau yang memenuhi."

Ino tersenyum. Ditatapnya wajah Kiba dengan saksama. Ino merasa ada yang kurang, maka ia menarik dagu Kiba sedikit ke bawah, demi melihat seujung taring yang tajam.

Kiba mendengus, ditampiknya tangan Ino dan itu membuat Ino terkikik.

"_Hei_, aku melakukan itu karena kamu belum dapat pekerjaan. Kalau kamu sudah dapat pekerjaan, ya bisa pakai uangmu sendiri _kan_?"

"Tetap saja …."

"Sudah Kiba! Aku tidak mau membahas itu."

"Aku janji, kalau aku sudah mapan nanti akan kuganti uangmu."

Giliran Ino yang mendengus, "Hentikan! Aku ikhlas memberikan itu, bukan memberi piutang!"

"Tetap saja …."

"Cukup Kiba!"

Suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan tetangga meja mereka sempat diam untuk menyaksikan kelanjutan ucapan mereka.

"Kau tidak mengerti, tidak pernah mengerti!"

"Apanya?" sergah Ino.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan hidup seperti aku, Ino. Ini rasanya seperti aku itu rendah, serendah-rendahnya."

Ya Tuhan, izinkan Ino mendorong pria itu ke jurang sekarang!

…

Ino terlihat gelisah. Ini sudah tengah malam dan ia belum menemukan satu hotel pun untuk ditinggali. Sesekali umpatan terdengar lirih dari bibirnya, menuai tawa geli dari pria di sampingnya.

"Lagi pula, kau ini aneh. Sudah tahu akan kemari pas akhir minggu, tidak pesan hotel dahulu jauh-jauh sebelumnya."

"Ini mendadak Kiba."

Kiba mendengus. Mana ada mendadak, Ino bahkan tak henti-henti mengatakan padanya lewat telepon tentang rencana jalan-jalan dua hari ini. Wanita itu hanya terlalu sibuk dalam pekerjaan, dan dalam memikirkan Kiba (izinkan Kiba merasa), hingga lupa memesan hotel untuk ditinggali.

"_Ahhhh _aku menyerah!" teriak Ino.

Ia terduduk pasrah di kursi taman, sementara Kiba menatapnya dari posisi berdiri.

"Tidur di kontrakanku saja bagaimana?"

Ino mendongak, terlalu cepat, dan membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Kau ya-yakin?" tanya wanita itu lirih.

Kiba mengangguk mantap, meski tak dapat dipungkiri ada rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Dari pada kau tidak bisa tidur semalaman? Dan aku tidak mau menemanimu jika seperti itu."

Ino menelan ludah gugup. Jujur, hal itu memang terpikirkan olehnya, tetapi tak sampai ia menduga akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" tanya Ino.

"Menurutmu?"

Dan di sinilah Ino berada. Satu rumah petak di antara berjajar rumah petak yang lain. Masih mematung di depan pintu, Ino menatap ragu. Wanita itu bahkan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau mau di situ sampai pagi?"

Hardikan Kiba menyadarkan Ino. Wanita itu melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati.

"_Arghh_!"

Ino berteriak kesakitan saat punggungnya membentur pintu yang baru saja menutup. Tak sempat mengeluh lebih jauh, ia menyadari posisinya yang tengah terhimpit tubuh kekar Kiba. Bibir kebas pria itu menyapa kasar bibir lembutnya, untuk pertama kali.

"_Mmhh_ …."

Ino tidak sadar suara itu keluar sebagai desahannya. Bukan sok suci, tetapi wanita keturunan Yamanaka itu selalu menjaga diri ketika menjalin hubungan asmara dengan lawan jenis. Pun untuk sekadar berciuman, Kiba seharusnya tahu itu.

"Ki-Kiba?" lirih Ino saat pria itu menarik bibirnya untuk bernapas.

Keduanya masih tersengal, dengan dahi saling menempel.

"Maaf," Kiba menatap mata jernih Ino, "sudah lama aku menginginkannya," lantas tersenyum, "dan aku tidak tahan."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Ino. Malam ini sepasang kekasih itu menghabiskan waktu untuk melepaskan gairah, berciuman, saling melumat dan memagut.

"Asal tidak lebih dari ini," ujar Ino di tengah aktivitas.

Kiba mengangguk.

…

Senyumnya tak juga menghilang. Padahal sudah hampir seminggu kejadian itu berlalu. Hangatnya dekapan Kiba, mesranya belaian tangan Kiba, memburunya ciuman pria itu, masih tertanam jelas dalam ingatannya. Tidak munafik bagi wanita dewasa yang masih lajang seperti dirinya, sentuhan-sentuhan itu bagai sengatan listrik yang membangkitkan gairah yang semula terpendam rapi. Menjadi candu yang seakan tak pernah henti. Bahkan kini dengan nekatnya Ino menjadikan itu sebagai sebuah fantasi. Saat ia harus menumpahkan hasratnya yang berapi-api, di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"_Nghh_ …."

Lenguhan itu lantas terhenti saat ponselnya berdering. Dengan setengah malas ia mengangkat panggilan telepon.

"_Halo?"_

Ino tersentak. Rasanya malu sendiri ketika laki-laki yang semenit lalu sedang menyentuh dirinya dalam khayalan, kini ia dengar suaranya dalam kenyataan.

"Kiba? Ada apa?"

"_Tidak, hanya rindu."_

Rasanya Ino ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok. Dengar, Ino bahkan bisa menangkap nada _cengengesan _dari kekasihnya.

"Serius Kiba."

"_Kenapa kau marah sih? Lagi PMS ya_?"

Helaan napas dalam terpaksa Ino keluarkan. Yang pertama untuk meredam hasratnya yang keteteran, dan kedua untuk bersiap memberikan laki-laki itu perhatian.

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

"_Nah gitu dong, tapi serius, aku kangen."_

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu ia mendengar suara ramai di belakang Kiba.

"Kau di mana?"

"_Antrian,"_

"Antrian apa?"

"_Aku melamar kerja di perusahaan elektronik."_

Ino tak mampu menahan senyumnya.

"Semangat ya, semoga berhasil."

"_Pasti semangat dong! Ciuman kamu aja masih terasa di sini."_

Ino merona. Ia membayangkan Kiba yang menyeringai saat mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah? Mudah-mudahan itu jadi jimat untukmu ya," canda Ino.

Kiba tertawa sejenak lalu mendesah lelah, _"Saingannya banyak sekali."_

"Aku yakin kau bisa!"

Dan sepatah kalimat tak asing dari Kiba menutup percakapan mereka.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ino."_

…

Keningnya berkerut. Ia tak paham apa yang terjadi. Baru saja Kiba mengatakan ia kelelahan dan ingin tidur. Namun yang ia dapati saat ini adalah pria itu malah sibuk bermain media sosial.

"Kau _chat _dengan siapa?" tanya Ino.

Matanya melirik pada layar ponsel Kiba. Wanita itu lelah, sudah kesekian kalinya dalam kencan berdua mereka, Kiba lebih memilih bermain ponsel. Padahal dahulu, pada fase awal keduanya menjalin hubungan, Kiba selalu antusias untuk berkencan. Ponsel tak pernah dibuka. Bahkan pria itu berkata, "Kau lebih penting dari apa pun."

"Kau kenapa _sih_? Aku hanya membalas _chat _Moegi," jawab Kiba.

Ino memilih diam dari pada menjawab yang akhirnya hanya akan berujung emosi tak terkendali.

Malam ini mereka memilih taman kota sebagai tempat berkencan. Tak terlampau padat dengan pencahayaan yang remang. Dua cangkir kopi hangat menjadi teman selain suara semilir angin yang mulai dingin.

"Kiba," panggil Ino.

"_Hmm?"_

"Kenapa kau tak menerima permintaan status hubungan kita di media sosial?"

Kiba menoleh, seakan pertanyaan Ino adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar.

"Pentingkah?"

Ino memejamkan mata, tetapi tetap mengangguk.

"Bagimu lebih penting status kita terlihat orang? Bukankah kebersamaan kita yang seperti ini saja sudah patut untuk disyukuri?"

"Setidaknya untuk menegaskan kepada orang-orang bahwa kita menjalin hubungan, Kiba."

Kiba mendengus.

"Apa gunanya Ino? Hanya untuk membuat teman-temanmu tahu, bahwa Yamanaka Ino yang sempurna menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia sampah?"

Ino terenyak, tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jawaban Kiba. Ayolah, wanita itu hanya butuh penegasan. Agar tak ada lagi gadis-gadis centil yang mendekati kekasihnya secara terang-terangan di media sosial. Karena itu semua benar-benar membuat Ino cemburu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" lirih Ino.

"Itu benar, aku ini sampah."

"Kau bukan sampah Kiba."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Aku ini apa jika bukan sampah? Pengangguran yang hanya menjadi parasit dalam hidupmu?"

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sampah, kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Kau memang tidak. Namun jika orang-orang tahu, mereka akan beranggapan seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau memedulikan kata orang? Lagi pula orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal seperti itu _kan _Kiba?"

Suasana kian mencekam. Tak peduli bahwa ini adalah tempat umum, yang setiap orang lewat mampu melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Jangan naif Ino! Aku sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana orang-orang satu per satu meninggalkanku."

"…."

"Orang-orang yang dilahirkan dalam kesempurnaan sepertimu, tidak akan mengerti perasaan orang-orang seperti aku. Tidak akan pernah mengerti. Kalian yang hidup dalam serba kecukupan, tak merasakan bagaimana kami berjuang bertahan hidup. Jadi tolong mengerti!"

Angin berembus, mengantar sunyi pada malam yang kian gelap. Dua anak manusia itu masih terpaku, duduk, mengabaikan eksistensi tetes air yang mulai menitik dari langit.

Gemuruh serta sesak di dalam dada, nyaris membuat sekat dalam napas. Amarah memburu, membuat merah sekujur kulit tubuh.

Sekian menit berlalu. Ino memilih berdiri dan beranjak pergi, sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan menjadi penutup hubungan ini.

"Baiklah, jika memang pemikiranmu seperti itu, Kiba."

Tak ada yang menyesali setiap kalimat yang baru saja terucap, tertumpah. Ego menguasai, mencipta keyakinan baru kendati harus menoreh luka dalam dan mendesak air mata untuk keluar.

Sangkala yang akan mereka sesali kelak.

* * *

**Lembaran Lawas**

* * *

"Mama?"

Wanita pirang itu tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda pucat yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ma-maafkan mama, Sayang."

"Mama baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu berpindah tempat duduk hingga bersebelahan dengan sang ibu.

"Iya, mama baik-baik saja."

"Jadi?"

Wanita itu menghela napas dalam, netranya melirik pada sosok pria berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak, Inojin! Cari yang sepadan dengan kita!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang, bukan orang "berada" yang merasa tinggi dan enggan bergaul atau berhubungan dengan mereka yang "kekurangan". Pada faktanya, ada juga kekeraskepalaan dari orang yang "kekurangan" dengan merasa bahwa setiap orang "berada" jumawa dan tak mengerti perasaan mereka.

.

_This story based on true story of someone. Made as a reminder for us. No offense!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TAMAT**


End file.
